The fight within
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Part of story from Killer beauty. Near has been taken over by an evil spirit that refuses to let Near through to let him return to normal. Can the others save him before it's too late or will the evil spirit win keeping Near's body forever?


No one's P.O.V.

The thief who acted as a detective also on the case when the four of us arrived was trying to point blame to others and lead us in circles.

"If you count the time the lights were out and how many spaces the thief could have gone from his spot to the pedestal then to move away from it. Then only one person is close enough to do that." BB observes, doing the calculations in his head. "All the others would have been easily caught if they did it."

A goes to the man acting as a detective and pulls out the stolen ball out from under his really baggy shirt.

The ball is a sand colored ball with black vine carvings around the middle of it and a purple rectangle jem on what can be considered the front.

The thief growls and snatches the ball out of A's hands only to try to escape towards the door. He shoves one of the other people there out of the way but ends up tripping over their feet as they fall onto their butt. He falls to the ground throwing the ball into the air.

"Catch it!" The miner who found it yells in panic.

Near rushes over and reaches his hands up in time to catch it before it falls anymore towards the ground. "Got it!" He says.

Suddenly the ball starts to glow and lifts a few centimetres up out of Near's hands. It glows so bright everyone shields their eyes from the light until the glow dies down. The ball goes back to normal and everyone looks to see what happened. The ball drops to the floor not breaking and floating above Near is this cloud of black with purple splotches that seems to be able to form on its own and control itself as it acts like its glancing around.

"What is that?" The miner who found it asks.

"That's a dark energy that normally is within an evil human being." A explains.

Suddenly the dark energy flies down to Near making rings around Nears wrists, ankles and neck that don't touch the skin.

"Ah." Near gasps quietly in pain closing his eyes.

The rings of the dark energy go into Near's skin and disappear into him.

He falls to the ground on his hands and knees.

"Near!" Mello approaches his partner and crouches beside Near. "Near are you okay? Say something!"

Near suddenly has this black and purple fire like glow around him. His voice has completely changed into an unrecognizable voice as he laughs and gets up. He looks around with evil narrowed eyes. "You stupid humans. Now I will rule this land."

"It's the evil king!" The miner yells. "He locked some of his evilness and hatred in that ball. That evilness and hatred has taken over your friend!"

Near who is taken over by the evil king grins wickedly. "Well said my subject. You have the makings of a good warrior for me."

Mello grabs Nears shoulders and forces him to face him. "Let go of Near you stupid fucker!" He yells. "Give Near back to us this instant!"

"You are even more stupid than I thought if you think im just going to do as you say. It is you who should be doing as I say." Near possessed by the evil king tries to shove Mellos arms off but finds he cant. "Let go of me this instant!" He snarls then mummers to himself. "This one is a little weaker than I thought or this child in front of me is much stronger than me."

"I will not. Now give me back my partner." Mello growls leaning close to Nears face as if to intimidate the one possessing Near.

The king possessing Near glares. "You are so foolish and give up because you will never see him again!"

Mello's eyes fill with anger and determination. He pulls his face away and raises a fist. But he stops. Mello can't hit his partner no matter how hard he wants to punch the evil king, he cant do it cause it'll be Near he's really hitting. He lowers his fist and comes up with another plan. He will get his partner back to normal! "You stupid fucking twit." He snarls. "I will be getting Near back like it or not."

Near's P.O.V.

"Hello?" I look around myself.

It looks like I am floating around in some sort of space with no planets looking place.

"I will be getting Near back like it or not." Mello's voice snarls.

I turn around and there behind me is a screen so I can see what my body is seeing while being possessed. I can see Mello in front of me and only him.

"You are a stupid fucking twit." The one possessing my body snarls. He punches Mello but Mello refuses to let go.

"How dare you." I growl and move towards the screen reaching for it. "MELLO!"

Mello's P.O.V.

Staring into Nears eyes I suddenly see him reaching towards him but its only a quick flash then its gone.

"MELLO!"

I hear him distantly call to me. "Near." I whisper under my breath. I feel like I have gained more determination then I thought possible. "How about this." I tell the evil king possessing Near. "I'll make you a deal."

The evil king raises Near's eyebrow. "What kind of deal."

"A competition. I win then you let go of Near. I lose and you have me." I back off and put a hand out asking for a deal.

With a smirk the evil king brings Near's hand out and shakes my own. "Alright. What kind of competition?"

"Of smarts. Lets see who is smarter." I smirk not wanting to risk sparing with him just in case he hurts Near or something during it.

Near's P.O.V.

I close my eyes as brightness takes over my vision. I open my eyes to find myself on a dessert like area.

A man in red lined with silver armor is a little in front of me. He has a general helmet on his head and he also has a sword at his side. His msirk reaches his narrowed brown eyes. "So you're Near." He chuckles. "Just so you know you're body is mine." He chuckles.

"No it wont be." I tell him. "You underestimate me." I run towards him a plan forming in my always thinking mind.

Mellos P.O.V.

We start with a test where we stand on either side of a field and when a question comes to the screen in front of us we type our answers on the tablet like things.

The others are sitting off the side waiting with anticipation.

Bu A is up front controlling the questions and making sure everything works. "Begin!" He calls.

The first question comes up on the screen.

What is 25x65 divide by 5 x 99885 equal to?

I quickly type in my answer.

32,462,625

I press enter and look up waiting for the next question.

The evil king doesn't seem to be able to use Near's brain as he seems surprised and struggling to get an answer.

"Ten seconds left." A says.

The evil king tenses panicked and types something in.

"Both answers have been submitted. Next question." A looks to me then to him then back to me before typing in the next question.

Near's P.O.V.

"Argh!" The armored guy yells. "Why is this test so hard!"

I glance up noticing movement and I see that Mello and this guy who took over my body are having a test competition. I watch him as he types in French for the capital of France. "Damn you. Making me lose." I look to him. "This test is so easy!" I feel a surge of power go through me.

Mello's P.O.V.

I look up and I notice the evil king possessing Nears body pause and suddenly the dark flame like glow around Near vanishes and Near is back to normal. "Yes." I smile. My partner is back. Out of the corner of my eye I see that the others are looking happy and hopeful.

Near looks to me and starts a soft smile but then he shuts his eyes tightly only for the dark fire like glow to appear once more. When he opens his eyes the evil king is back!

We had him back even if it was for half a minute.

I glance to A telling him to keep going with the look I am giving him.

He nods softly. "Next question."

What is the ruler of India at this time? Is the question that comes up.

Near's P.O.V.

I was back…..for half a minute…. I barely manage to dodge a punch thrown by the armored guy.

"Stay out of this!" He snarls.

I jump up and quickly aim the bottoms of my feet at him coming down hard on him.

Mello's P.O.V.

A few more questions and we check who is winning. Of course I am.

The evil king growls and grits his teeth in anger.

Suddenly the evil king drops the tablet thing and drops to his hands and knees. The dark fire like glow starts blinking obviously an internal fight between the evil king and Near.

I drop my tablet and rush to Near kneeling in front of him.

Near's P.O.V

I can feel Mello's presence close to me and my heart warms going all fuzzy.

"You can do it Near. I know you can." His voice softly echoes in the air.

I quickly jump beside the armored man and spin landing a kick to the back of his head knocking his helmet off making his brown hair fall so the ends touch his cheeks. I run towards him and punch him to the ground feeling powerful in here.

He has come to do evil well I guess he has never met justice before.

I feel Mellos warm arms around me making me feel like I'm bursting with power. "This is the end." I growl and let the power burst overwhelming him with my presence.

Mello's P.O.V.

I hope Near is winning. I move and wrap my arms around him in a loving manner. I feel my heart skip a beat and I feel as if mentally some of my power has gone to Near.

The dark flame like glow slowly vanishes and there I have Near sitting in my arms but I don't notice having my head down over his shoulder with my eyes closed.

Near reaches up a touch and hugs him petting my hair.

I pull back far enough to look at his face but close enough we stay in each others arms. "Near!" I smile happily and pull him close.

The fire like glow shoots out of Nears body making that cloud like thing it did before it went into Near. It tries to reach Near again but it cant like theres a shield around us.

"I command you!" The miner yells holding the ball above his head. "To be returned to your prison! Return!" He screams and the cloud like thing goes bacl into the ball.

"Do you want to finish?" Near asks hinting to the test.

I smile and shake my head. "I don't need a test to know that I have the smartest and best partner that is better than all the wishes in the world combined."

He smiles too and hugs me tight. "You're the smartest and best too Mello." He tells me.

I hold him close to my body.

The thief is arrested and I get to keep my partner Near. The ball was placed in a museum making the miner slightly rich.

And that's the end.

AN:

This started on Killer beauty. Read that as long as you don't mind hard yoai please? :3

Thank you jordyn3070 for reminding me that I was spelling Geovanni's name wrong since it's Gevanni. Not how I've been spelling it. So sorry about that misspelling guys! I feel terrible!

So review if you'd like. Hope you liked this.

Mello.


End file.
